story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Events (NSI)
Friendsip Events, also called Other Events, are short cut-scenes that the player can trigger upon reaching a specific level of friendship with the events' participants. Each event will give a small back story about the character and giving some possible context as to why the character does what he or she does. All Friendship Event can only be triggered one time per game. 'Germanic Events' A Foxy Thing *Walk from House Area to Mount Sunbeam Island *10:00 to 13:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Tuesday only *Imre has 35,000 XP (halfway through Orange Flower) or higher *Jennifer at a Blue Flower or higher *Imre is not dating As the player walks into the forest, they run into Imre protecting Jennifer from a fox. Jennifer asks for the player's help, so they run up and scare the fox away. Imre appreciates your help and says that neither of them are injured. Jennifer is impressed by both of us scaring the fox away. Imre doesn't think the fox liked for him as well! Jennifer appreciates our help in return. Imre also is grateful for the player's assistance too. Jennifer continues to praise both of us, so that Imre starts to become embarrassed. Fainted *Pass out from exhaustion *6:00 to 23:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jan at a Pink Flower or higher Upon waking up from passing out, Jan will be there next to the player's bed. Jan says he found the player passed out in the mine, and wants her to be more careful. Jan understands that farm work is very important, but he warns if the player gets sick then your crops and animals will be neglected. He also recommends that the player gets enough to eat. It is important that the player must be self-conscious about these things. Jan wants the player to rest for the day, so he goes to bed so she can sleep. Karsten to the Rescue *Starry Sky Farm *9:00 to 14:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Karsten at a Light Green Flower or higher *Maja at an Orange Flower or higher *Emily at halfway through Orange Flower (35,000 XP) or higher *If the player is a boy, Maja and Emily must be unlocked *If the player is a girl, you must be dating Karsten Walk into the shop and the player will find Maja and Emily stressing over a recently arrived sick sheep. Emily requests that the player go and find Karsten for them. Maja doesn't seem to understand the cause of the sheep's illness, so maybe Karsten might know. The player quickly runs out to find him. The player will find Karsten near the greenhouse, and persuade him to return to Starry Sky Farm. Karsten looks at the sheep and determines that it's nothing to worry about; the sheep is just seasick. Unlike the others that traveled by boat, this sheep is docile and the boat ride has weakened it. Emily is amazed that Karsten can tell the difference between each sheep. Maja wouldn't of know what to do if he wasn't around. Karsten is a little taken back by their gratitude, and even the player agrees with what the two girls are saying. Karsten is really happy. 'Latin Events' Chef Gaspard *Colorific Irish Pub *19:00 to 22:00 *Any weather *Gaspard has 35,000 XP (halfway through Orange Flower) or higher *You are not dating or married to Gaspard *You have an empty stomach bar Inside his house, Gaspard reminds that if the player works too hard, they might collapse. He asks if the player has a moment to eat something nutritious, but they seem reluctant. Gaspard is going to make the player some food anyway. After Gaspard makes the meal for the player, he explains it is natural for a gourmet to wish to give delicious food. The player's Stomach will be filled at the end of this event. Michelle's Cooking Battle *Walk into Michelin Patisserie *9:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Michelle and Gilberta have 100 XP or more *The player is married *Gaspard and Michelle are married Visit the patisserie and Michelle will ask if the player is here for a meal. No, but Gilberta soon walks up to the two of us. Gilberta asks if Michelle would teach her how to cook! Michelle asks why she chose her, so Gilberta explains that she originally asked Mrs. Caroline but she was too busy. Michelle agrees to teach Gilberta but makes a note to tell her that she is a very strict teacher! Once she has finished making her dish, they both request that the player tastes it. It is actually pretty good! Flora thanks the two of us and leaves. Gilberta wonders if she will ever get marry, since lately she has become lonely. 'Nordic Events' Child Discipline (Part 1) *Daley's House, his room *7.00 to 10.00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Daley at a Blue Flower or less *Karen has 1000 XP or more *Daley and Julia are not dating or married *The player is dating Visit Daley when he's in his bedroom and will ask if you've come to see him. Daley reminds the player not to work too much, because it's not good if you don't get any leisure time. The two of us are chatting when Karen enters the room. Karen asks Daley if he's playing around again and Daley begins to complain that his mom is suppose to knock before entering his room. He never gets any privacy! Daley tells him he doesn't have any privacy in this house, and why isn't he more like the player since you actually do some work? Daley complains that it's too bothersome to work! He will become a man without it. Now Daley is so annoyed that he wants to leave for a bit. Not so fast, Karen says he can't leave without permission. Did he just get grounded? Either way, Daley leaves the room and Daley says your visited seems to have turned out awful. Child Discipline (Part 2) *Dolphin Town Beach *7.00 to 10.00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *The player is married but not with Daley *Daley and Julia are dating Walk into Dolphin Town Beach and Daley will call the player over. He asks if you would like to hang out with him, then thinks of something to do. Well since there are only two of us... No, he can't do that! Daley changes his mind and realises it would make your spouse angry if rumours were to start about you having an affair! Daley wants nothing to do with that (strangely enough) and he tells you to go home. The event ends when you reappear back inside your house. Ernst Wife Reveal *Library *11:00 to 14:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ernst at Light Green Flower or higher Ernst appears to be lost in thought when the player enters his house. Ernst explains that he is a little troubled because he had made a mistake at work, and so his wife yelled at him for a long time. Ernst describes his wife as much like Julia but with a lot more strange attitude! It may seem like a bad thing, but his wife's passion is what attracted Ernst to her. That's hard to explain if you haven't experienced it for yourself. Ernst has some more work to do so he excuses himself. How to be a Magician *Walk from House Area to Blacksmith *10:00 to 16:00 *Not Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Zeno and Christoph at a Blue Flower or higher Zeno has come to Christoph to ask him if there's a secret to being intelligent. Christoph seems to misunderstand and believes he wants to be a grown-up, and when he agrees, Zeno eagerly asks that he teach him how to become a talented magician. He agrees, telling him to puff up his chest and walk around like he owns the place, then when the other boy copies him, he suggests he give a big laugh and yell out "abracadabra". Zeno complies, then asks how he did. The surprised man takes a moment to recover before happily congratulating him. Popular Sandro *Walk from House Area to Mount Sunbeam Island *11:00 to 14:00 *Saturday only *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro at a Yellow Flower or higher *Caroline and Karen at a Purple Flower or higher *If the protagonist is a boy, you are dating or married *If the protagonist is a girl, you are dating but not with Sandro. The player will find Sandro with Caroline and Karen, and the ladies are glad to hear the Sandro is still searching for ingredients. Unfortunately, Sandro is not having much luck, and Karen teases him by offering the boyish fellow some candy. Sandro is annoyed at the two chatty women, who are treating him like he was some sort of child. Sandro then notices that the player was behind him the whole time, and is now embarrassed that they saw his little temper tantrum. He runs off, and the women comment how cute Sandro is when he's out of ear-shot. 'Anglo-Saxon Events' A Visit to Maddison *The Yellow Residence, Maddison's bedroom *8:00 to 10:00 *Wednesday *Maddison has 250 XP or more Walk into Maddison's room and she welcomes the player for some tea. Jacqueline will then walk in and tell Romana that she's here to check up on her. Maddison thanks her but tells Jacqueline that she's alright. Jacqueline insists because Doctor Michael told her to do so. Jacqueline's instructions annoy Maddison, and angrily confirms that she is perfectly fine. Poor Jacqueline has to take the blunt of Maddison's rage and quickly leaves. Maddison is still irritated and doesn't appreciate the way Doctor Michael takes care of adults. Ice Skating Skills *White Box Furniture *13:00 to 14:00 *Rainy weather *Tuesday *Elise and Jacqueline have 100 XP or more Elise is inside talking with Jacqueline. She is impressed with what Jacqueline can do! Elise explains he heard that this girl can make a spin around the air. Jacqueline tells her that if she practises Elise can do it too. Elise now inspired and she's going to go try it out. 'Ambiguous Events' Children's Mischief (Part 1) *Walk into Moonstone Clinic *10:00 to 13:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on Thursday *Birgit, Zeno, Patricia, and Waldo at a Yellow Flower or higher Birgit and Zeno are bouncing on the clinic's patient beds until Patricia yells at them for coming to the clinic to make trouble. Birgit and Zeno run through the Clinic but Patricia can't catch them. Zeno thinks they're being pretty clever to be able to escape the nurse. Birgit suggests that they should go try to bother her father next. Children's Mischief (Part 2) *Valerie and Marius at a Blue Flower or higher *You have seen "Children's Mischef (Part 1)" Birgit had sneaked back to the Eatery, taken a few things from Waldo, and then slinked back to the plaza to meet up with her playmate. Zeno managed to sneak a bottle of medicine out of the clinic. Birgit wants to hide their stolen items but then the two troublemakers are caught by Waldo and Patricia! Patricia thinks they're trouble making has gone on for long enough. She demands they confess up to their little prank and return the items they took. Waldo seems pretty disappointed in Birgit as well. Patricia makes the kids feel guilty when she asks if the two children do this because they don't like them. Birgit and Zeno start to cry because they DO like them. Birgit tells her grandfather that she'll be good, and Zeno is upset because Patricia is always there to make him healthy. Valerie eventually shows up to smooth things out. The adults are just worried about the kids; they don't actually dislike Birgit and Zeno. The two kids apologise to Patricia and Waldo. Ji-han and Karsten's Rivalry *Starry Sky Farm, Karsten's bedroom *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Sunday *Snowy weather (Winter season only) *No friendship requirements, but Ji-han must be unlocked in order to trigger this event. Upon entering Karsten's bedroom, you will find Karsten and Ji-han having an argument in the middle of the room! Maja is trying to stop them from having their argument, but they won't listen to her. Maja asks if the player would help her stop them from getting into a fight. The player will automatically agree, and they attempt to split the two young men up. Karsten and Ji-han are both irritated that the player has tried to work it out, but then they can't even remember what they were arguing about! The boys cry happily at each other, and tell the player they won't fight anymore. Mr. Frasier is just glad they've stopped so he can finish his meal. Little Friend Petrónella *Walk from Pink Pearl Avenue to Seafoam Town *16:00 to 17:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Petrónella at a Green Flower or higher *Albert and Andreas have 60,000 XP *You are playing as Laurentius, and married to Gilberta The twins are spending some time with Petrónella, and Andreas has a question for her. She wants to give a boy a present, but Albert doesn't know what kind of gift would be good to give. Even shy Albert would like to know. Looks like the twins have a crush on someone. Luckily, Petrónella knows all about these kinds of things. She tells the girls that they need to work on research, such as asking the boy questions to see what kinds of things he likes. Gifts are always better if they're something home-made, since those types of gifts are more personal. Petrónella also suggests that they should look the girl in the eye when giving a gift, and let the facial expressions tell the girl how much he means to them. The twins appreciate Petrónella's advice and she wishes them good luck. 'Multiracial Events' Loneliness *Walk from Dolphin Town to Dolphin Town Beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Riku at a Blue Flower only *Jan at a Yellow Flower or higher *If the player is female, you are dating Jan As the player walks into the Beach, they'll notice Jan and Riku sitting by the shoreline. They are talking about how both of them have lost their parents. Jan can't even remember what his parents looked like. There seems to be some interesting people on this island though, and Riku gladly agrees with him. However, Jan does not see many with the same skin color as Riku. Riku's reaction is unexpected, so Jan apologises for his comment. Riku tells him not to worry about it. As the player walks up to those boys, Riku is distressed that you might have been eavesdropping on their conversation. Jan quickly leaves. Riku is concerned about Jan's loneliness. Precious Guitar *Walk to Dolphin Town Beach *12:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Olga at halfway through Orange Flower (35,000 XP) or higher *Annabelle at Yellow Flower (30,000 XP) or higher *You are dating Olga Olga is happily playing her guitar when Annabelle sneaks up behind Olga and startles her. Olga is so surprised that she accidentally drops her guitar into the water! The girls can't do anything while they watch the pole float away. The player runs down the river and catch up with the escaped guitar. You fetch the rod out of the water and return it to Olga. She's very happy because it is the fishing pole that her little sister gave to her when Olga first moved to town, and very important to her. Annabelle runs up and apologise to Olga for scaring her. Olga is okay, and doesn't want Annabelle to be depressed about dropping the guitar. Self-Indulgence *Walk from Pink Pearl Avenue to Seafoam Town *Any time *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Hina and Chloe at Purple Flower or higher Hina and Chloe are chatting when they spot the player. Hina explains that she was talking to Chloe about fashion and how to look more grown up, and Chloe recalls what Hina told her after suggesting the player could benefit from it; he or she must eat and sleep well. Hina insists this isn't right, though, saying she suggested Chloe wear tighter clothing to look good. Chloe is not sure she could, but Hina assures her that if she acts and looks confidently then her outfit will spice up over time, as long as she remembers to love herself. Chloe agrees, deciding to love herself by eating her favourite ice cream and wearing baggy, comfortable clothing. With her confidence boosted, she claims to feel more mature already - only to stop and ask if it is okay the ice cream is plain vanilla. Hina is very confused as she didn't recall bringing up food, even asking the player, but she decides that if Chloe is happy it's probably not a big deal. Voice Training *Colorific Irish Pub *18:00 to 20:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Dakota at Yellow Flower or higher *Birgit at halfway through Orange Flower or higher *Dakota is not dating or married Dakota is voice-training inside the pub when Birgit comes by for a visit. Birgit idolizes Dakota and asks how she can be a comedian too. Dakota tells her that she'll have to practice her singing and dancing, and suggests the little girl starts by training her voice. The more she sings, the more powerful her voice can become. Next, she suggests that Birgit practice singing in front of people. Birgit is excited to start training using Dakota's suggestions and leaves. Dakota mentions to the player that she was about Birgit's age when she started her pop star training. Birgit will be able to do that if she puts all of her heart into it. Category:Events